


Taking on Anxiety

by ThatRandomFail



Series: Sanders Sides Retold [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Logic | Logan Sanders, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Grumpy Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sarcastic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFail/pseuds/ThatRandomFail
Summary: Term started a little while ago and Thomas finally felt like he had a grip on school. His roommates are getting closer. Things are actually going well! Wait, who’s this guy coming in?This is Sanders Sides retold as a university AU! You don't need to read the previous parts obviously as this is just a rewrite of the episode.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Retold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054781
Kudos: 4





	Taking on Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what it says on the tin, it's Sanders Sides retold as a bunch of university students struggling with every day life. However, I am indeed British and know nothing about the American education system so I'm just going to write about what I know.
> 
> Comments are absolutely appreciated!!!

“I don’t know what it is right now,” Thomas spoke clearly to the camera pointed at him having chased out his roomies before, “but strangely at this moment I am actually quite relaxed!”

“Hey!” A stranger suddenly banged the door open. 

“What the heck!” Thomas lurched away and clutched his chest, the stranger only smirked wider at that. 

“Oh sorry, was I not wanted at this exact second,” The man answered back as he nodded to the camera. Thomas blushed but held his ground against the invader to the house. He slammed down some boxes on to the counter without any care for the years he’s taken from Thomas’ life span.

“I’m sorry but who are you?” He tried to be slightly polite but he was still panting from the surprise and was not so subtly glaring at him, “Are you friends with Roman or something?”

“Nah. I’m your new roomie!” The guy smirked and quickly started throwing open cupboard doors and snooting around everyone’s stuff. 

“What!” Thomas frowned with a grimace as the guy finally found an empty cupboard. 

“What, did you think that empty bedroom was just for storage?” The guy was incredibly patronising and Thomas felt his chest prickling at his tone. If only he was strong enough to put up a fight. But then again, it wasn’t like he was totally defenceless…

“Guys! Patton! Logan?” Thomas yelled out knowing they were probably both listening to close their doors when Thomas first yelped at the intruder. Footsteps came running down the corridor and Patton actually skidded around the kitchen door while Logan walked in with the broom clutched in his hands.

“What’s going on here? Are you okay Thomas?” Patton started fussing but paused on the random guy.

“This guy just walked in! Nearly gave me a heart attack! He says he’s our new roommate? Do you two know him?”

“Oh, welcome. The receptionists didn’t share your name when I asked when you were moving in…” Logan held a hand out, much to the stranger’s disgust, but the guy didn’t pick up on the hint to share his name. Or more likely deliberately ignored him.

“You knew about this Logan!” Patton and Thomas gasped at the same time.

“Of course. There was a spare room which could’ve been utilised for storage or guests but since it was locked, I went to the reception to ask if the room was taken.”

“Okay everyone, please welcome the cause of my anxiety!” Thomas joked with a harsh tone alongside a matching glare. A not so subtle attempt to get the guy to apologise for scaring him. But much with Logan, the guy just kept packing away his stuff.

“Well, I’m Patton, this is Thomas and that is Logan! You’ll probable meet Roman later. We all used he/him pronouns and Logan uses they/them,” Patton greeted uneasily. Everything about the guy screamed ‘leave me alone’. His fashion, his tone and even his body language. 

“But it’s already like two weeks into term! You’ve surely missed a bunch of lessons!” Logan accused, but the stranger only grinned childishly.

“Can’t fuck up your degree if you’re not there for half of it. Aw come on! Tell me one thing you actually learned during the first two weeks. It’s all just intro shit. Definitely worth skipping,” The guy shrugged off before moving back into the corridor, paying no attention to the string of ducklings following him out.

“Wha… How dare. Introduction information may seem useless however being knowledgeable on your lecturers and when your assessment dates are… Introduction stuff is incredibly important!” Logan spluttered while Patton pulled a face. Introduction week really wasn’t that useful.

“Eh! Whatever. I got an unconditional so clearly they wanted me here no matter what. I’m just doing it on my terms!” The guy smiled before disappearing into the previously unclaimed room. Great, the room right next to Thomas. He swung round to face the other two but they gestured cluelessly backed. Maybe the guy was just nervous and would lighten up as time went on?

“What’s your name again?” Thomas asked as he walked in the next morning to wash up his cereal bowl. The guy was sitting perched on the sofa shakily drinking some water. He looked swamped in some edgy band top and some dark grey jogging bottoms. The guy looked exactly like an angry soaked kitten. He almost couldn’t believe the guy intimidated him so much.

“What did you call me again?” The guy asked and scrunched his brow in concentration, he left a long enough pause that Thomas went to answer before he was interrupted, “The cause of my anxiety? That’ll do.”

“What…”

“You can call me Anxiety if you really need a name.”

“Dude, Roman collects the post every morning. We’re going to figure out your name sooner or later,” Thomas reasoned.

“Then why does it matter then?” The guy slammed his empty glass next to the sink before stomping over to his room. Thomas sighed before deciding he wasn’t going to do this guy’s washing. 

Usually, Thomas would put a message on their flat group chat to warn when he was about to film for the youtube channel, and then maybe chase people out of the common room if they were still hanging about. He knew how awkward this was as it was best to record in the living room and in the middle of the day so he could get natural light but also less background noise as most people were in classes. They were all super understanding, even occasionally knocking on the door to add a new fact or perspective to the video idea, but he always felt a little guilty. Thomas had a few videos pre-recorded so he was putting off recording again to save from dealing with ‘Anxiety’. He was just so annoying! He made fun of everything no matter how much it upset people! But he really couldn’t put it off anymore. 

He sent off his usual text and set himself up in the living room. The script was mostly a catch up on his week but then talking about the idea of being anxious. Funnily enough. He was now a few weeks down (almost a month away from home) and he wanted to discuss whether he was still as anxious as when he moved out. Whether his anxieties had changed. He thought it could be an interesting discussion! He barely got through the first line when (exactly the same as when he first met ‘Anxiety’) the newest roommate burst through the kitchen door as loudly as he could. “Sounds too good to be true, if ya ask me!” Virgil laughed cruelly. 

“What? That I’m anxiety free?” Thomas instantly put on a sarcastic tone as well, “There is literally nothing to be anxious about!”

“Ah, but that’s when you start wondering why you do feel all relaxed… You don’t usually feel this way do what are you doing different? What are you doing wrong?” Anxiety walked forward slowly to the point where he was standing over Thomas with a finger pointed at his face. Thomas floundered for a response and settled for giving him a glare but also a grimace. 

“Why!” Thomas groaned out.

“Sorry kid, but this is what I do,” Anxiety taunted before slowly slinking out of the room again. Unlike Patton’s ‘kiddo’, ‘kid’ rang against him like sandpaper. So to recap: Thomas was recording, Anxiety walked in, Anxiety made fun of him, then Anxiety left. Great. 

Thomas sat there, probably a little dramatically, and buried his face into his hands. He heaved out a huge sigh before turning to the camera. Was it even worth still recording? The door squeaked as Roman finally walked in from the last of his lectures, he went to pour more water into his bottle before freezing at Thomas’ dramatic form. “Roman!” Thomas leapt up. Uh oh. 

“Hello, you summoned me?”

“Do you think you can get rid of Anxiety?” 

“In general?” Roman questioned slowly. Maybe Thomas needed more help than just pep talks from his roommates.

“No the new roommate!”

“Oh okay, can’t stand that guy!” Roman shivered dramatically.

“Right! Sometimes he just shows up out of nowhere and ruins whatever peace I have!” Thomas complained, probably a bit too loudly considering how easily sound travels in cheap student accommodation.

“Well this might be time to be creative. Have you tried annoying him back?” Roman suggested light-heartedly.

“You think Logan will allow that?” Thomas raised a brow. Logan had a particular thing for being a harmonious flat. Something about boosting efficiency? 

“Hah, last I heard Logan was kept up all night by the guy. You know how much of a light sleeper they are. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind a little revenge?” Roman smirked and walked back out of the kitchen with a wink. 

Thomas hatched a plan. If he wanted to be Anxiety then he could be dealt with like anxiety. It was the next morning when Thomas sitting in the living room while hunched over a new script for the university youtube channel. He absolutely didn’t hear Anxiety creep into the room and then suddenly grab his shoulders. “AH!” Thomas squealed as Anxiety pushed him down. He knocked away his hands with a growl.

“What? A little blood pumpings good for the circulatory system.” Anxiety was still standing over him so Thomas could feel the other insults and jabs lined up to be thrown in his face. He took a breath and immediately grabbed the remote to the TV the accommodation came with. It was some show he had never watched before but he turned up the volume to drown out Anxiety’s questions. He sat with his arms crossed and a frown but he carefully didn’t look at any Anxiety. The sofa dipped before he heard a brief mumble of:

“I love this show…”

Anxiety defeated by turning to a TV show and distracting yourself.

The next time he managed to defeat Anxiety was when they were all coincidentally making dinner at the same time. Patton and Roman were awkwardly reaching over each other to share the hob while Logan calmly kept an eye on the clock as their frozen pie and chips cooked in the oven. A calm silence encompassing the room while Roman jokingly danced and spun Patton around so he could reach his back burner. The room felt so much colder when Anxiety walked into the room. “Man you’re all just sitting here cooking. None of you are doing anything while you wait. Hey at least you’re confident that you’ve done everything you’ve needed to do. Hey Logan? Did ya manage to finish that fancy to do list you create every day?” 

“I’ve done everything I needed to do and I appreciate I’m taking this time to calm down and eat with friends,” Thomas quickly yelled out. Despite his calm tone, his shouting surprised all of them and they all looked around uneasily. 

“Whoa! That is some confidence. You lot have known each other for a few weeks at most and you’ve declared each other friends? Hah! You’re four people forced together and Logan has already outlined that arguments are ineff-”

“I do see them as friends. I enjoy everyone’s company and appreciate them accepting me very quickly. I’m glad to be living in a flat with such kind people,” Logan interrupted this time much to everyone’s delight.

“Hey, just trying to point out the obvious. Don’t you think-”

“Hey, your meal looks amazing Roman! Do you mind if I steal a bite when you’re finished? It just smells so good!” Patton bounced happily and Anxiety simply stormed out the room with a deep dramatic growl. 

Of course making some simple observations would drown out that mopey Anxiety!

Anxiety was a lot quieter since those moments and he took the time to make the most of this sudden freedom. It was several days later when Thomas could use his last technique for dealing with Anxiety. There had yet to be a single letter addressed to the guy as well so they were still forced into the weird nickname he insisted. It didn’t half make him sound stupid when talking about him. But then again it did suit him. The dude was clearly quite an overthinker and he had an awful habit of speaking about stuff that caused everyone to be anxious. He was like anxiety personified!

They accidentally stumbled into each other in the middle of the night. Both clearly couldn’t sleep but at least Thomas was trying to help himself by grabbing water while Anxiety was staring at the boiling kettle for his coffee. What a douchebag! “Man you’re going to sleep? Pfft, as if you’ve done everything you’ve needed to do today. You barely did anything! How long did you spend in the living room today? Ugh, you’re just screwing yourself up by actually going to sleep and wasting all these hours,” Anxiety spoke quickly without any regard for anything. Like a douche!

“I did everything I needed to do. And I’m doing exactly what I need I should be doing right now. Going to sleep will let me work harder tomorrow and feel good,” Thomas groaned out. 

“Hey! Cut that shit out! You can’t keep just talking over me and expect it to work. You don’t have what it takes,” Anxiety taunted but Thomas just frowned. Maybe if Anxiety was less tired then maybe he would realise that that didn’t make much sense. You don’t have what it takes to do what you’ve been doing? 

“Hey, I already experience anxiety! I know how to deal with it. Not my fault that you’re so easy to see through and manage. You’re just an edgy dude pretending to be a lot worse than you actually are!” Thomas snapped back. Anxiety didn’t answer. The kettle flicked off. Anxiety sighed and shook his head before leaving the room without any drink. 

“Oh my god! I did it!” Thomas cheered.

“Indeed!” Roman leapt up from the sofa with a cheer.

“Whoa!” Thomas screamed.

“Sorry!” Roman winced, “I fell asleep on the sofa and woke up for that little victory and I didn’t know when was a good time to speak up. Uh, night Thomas!” Roman awkwardly greeted before skittering out of the room too.

Roman couldn’t help but reflect on that entire encounter. They all agreed just to ignore Anxiety as much as they could. But Thomas had put in all this effort, surely it was time for the Prince of the flat to finally make a stand. 

He wasn’t able to confront just what this guy was all about until the next afternoon. Everyone else was out at lessons so this was the perfect time for a civil discussion regarding his recent behaviour.

“You scoundrel! Why have you been such a bother to our peaceful kingdom!” Roman thrusted his arm in an accusing point at Anxiety’s face.

“Uh hey Roman? Listen, I’m just trying to look for my myself here,” Anxiety reasoned unreasonably. 

“Look out? You’ve been such a persecuting force within this apartment! It’s you that’s the problem! Not any of us! And you’re bullying has had a genuine impact! Like, Thomas could have gone to that party and actually met people a couple of days ago but you’re dreadful muttering convinced him not to go!”

“You’re just jealous because I just came back from a My Chemical Romance concert.” Anxiety acted as if he dealt a final deadly blow and completely ignored Roman’s loud mocking laughter. 


End file.
